


We Can Talk About It Later

by Dancingwithhell



Category: Death Note
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, I dont know how to tag things, I'm Sorry this is probably Shit, M/M, Mello's Worried, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithhell/pseuds/Dancingwithhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He Has a nightmare <br/>He helps</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Talk About It Later

Mello sat in his room, looking out the window.The moon being the only light, wammy's was quiet and calm, unlike the chocolate loving boys mind.

  
His mind was set on the white haired boy. How the small boy was sleeping peaceful in his bed at the moment,or so he thought. The so called white haired boy WAS in his bed but not peacefully. He was tossing an turning. He was having a nightmare.

  
This nightmare was about the chocolate loving boy. It was the boys in a room and the yellow haired one was on the floor covered in red, the small boy stood frozen in his spot. Soon it changed the Boy covered in red was now standing up staring at the still shocked boy.

"You did this, you did this to me Near."

The boy said staring fiercely at Near, when Mello didn't get a response he grow angry.

"YOU KILLED MY NEAR. YOU WHERE SLOW AND KILLED ME. I HATE YOU!" Mello was now screaming, the same thing over and over again. 'I HATE YOU.' Soon Near came out of his shock and responded.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled. "I'm so sorry"

  
"Sorry? Your sorry. Nothing you can do can make up for this." Mello spat with disgust. The scene changed and everything was black and Near was alone. A high frequency sound rang through the air almost killing the boys ears drum. Soon the sound was company by the words 'YOU KILLED ME,I HATE YOU!' The boy was on the floor holding his hands over his ears. Mello snapped to the door when he heard yelling coming someone in the wammy house. Quickly pin pointing where it was from Mello was out his room and into Near's in 2 Seconds. The small boys frame was in his bed trashing around hands on ears an voice screaming.

  
"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" This repeated over an over. Mello's heart broke seeing him like this. Sitting in the edge if the bed, Mello tried to wake Near up.

  
"Near wake up" nothing. He shook his shoulder a bit, the yelling continued. He leaned forward and started putting putting a soothing hand through Near's hair and started whispering know his ear. "Hey, Near come on, wake up its only a dream, wake up i'm here for you." Suddenly Near bolted awake, gasping from air. realizing someone was there with him he tried to look like.nothing was happened. Mello's hands retreated back when Near woke up, but soon seeing that the younger boy as having trouble breathing he moved closer and ran his hands down Near's arm and began whispering to him again. Near looked up to see who was there for he had his head down this whole time, once realizing it was Mello he let his guard down and latched himself onto the leather cloaked boy. Arms under Mello's and up around holding onto where his shoulders blades are and pressed his face into Mello's chest. Mello reacted fast and held Near by his waist. they stayed like this for a while until Near calmed down a bit more, this is when Mello took Near into his arms and picked him up bridal style, and moved farther onto the bed where his back touch the head board. Near stayed in him spot on Mello's lap curled up in a fatal position.

  
Mello not wanting to upset the boy again, decided against asking what his dream -nightmare- was about so he left it for another time Mello held Near close, moving his hand up to his the young boys head and started to rub his head. Near's shaking breath that still lingered turned even. Mello looked down to see he was asleep, only to find Near's head buried into his chest and eye half lidded, he thought about how cute and oblivious to all the bad in the world.

  
Both boys loved how they held one and other. Near felt at peace and Mello felt at home. Near felt like he needed to explain.

"Mello was there he was hurt and-" He was cut off by Mello kissing his temple. He started moving again so that Near was between his legs head on chest so they both could sleep, keeping in touch.

  
"Go to sleep Near we'll talk about it another time. You look so tired I'll be here when you wake up, I'll protect you" Mello told him in a soft voice, Near looked at Mello for a moment to see if he was lieing even if he knew Mello would never lie to him. Reaching up a bit Near stroked the side of Mello's face, which he melted into. They looked into each others eyes only showing love for one an other. Nodding Near inched closer to Mello and shared a small kiss before they both settled down with Near laying on Mello head on chest and Mello's head on pillow with one arm around Near's back rubbing small shapes into the cloth that cloak the young boy and the other arm under Near, holding him hoping that helped the albino boy feel safe.

  
"Mello?"

"hum?"

"I love you" this shocked the other boy for this was the first time he ever said it.

"I love you too Near, I love you too" with that they both fell asleep listening to each others breath. smiles both etched on their faces. Nether one waking up until the morning where they stayed like that sharing sweet kisses for most of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shit. It's my first time posting on AO3 and I don't know what i'm doing. Anyways, hoped you liked it.


End file.
